Checkmate!
by AmazingNicole93
Summary: What Ceil would have felt if Sebastian had eaten his soul the first time. Even throrugh i did enjoy the second season, i like the first ending better  It didn't have that other annoying kid in it, LOL!


Ceil Phantomhive

"Well then young master…" Sebastian said quietly to me as he sat me softly down on the stone bench in the center of this ruined castle.

"So, this is where I will meet my end?" I asked almost rhetorically.

"Yes." Sebastian replied quickly. My heart thumped hard against my chest, rising until it was in my throat. Such a childish emotion, I laughed at myself. I tried to relax, however my attempts were in vain.

It was then that I felt a pair of eyes on my back. Turning to look at my unwanted intruder, I saw that it was only a bird. A black one at that, how poetic.

"The birds are awaiting their chance." I stated, not really requiring an answer.

"Yes." Sebastian again replied quickly. As he answered I looked back at him, my demon. A chill worked its way up my spine as he also gazed up at our guest. Turning his attention back to me, I could see the best within him, not that I ever doubted it was not there.

"Give them the remnants, once you have taken the soul." I ordered as goose-bumps appeared on my arm and my hair rose on the back of my neck from the words that came out of my mouth. However, I was sure it brought Sebastian much amusement.

"As I expect from my young master, you are most kind." His cold voice rang through the ruins around us. It felt weird speaking of my own death, but began another question, despite my own discomfort.

"Will it hurt?" I asked, still chilled, as I stroked my eye patch. I drew in a silent stead breath, forcing my body to calm down, I had known from the beginning this was not going to pass.

Sebastian faced me before giving me an apologetic smile.

"Yes, a little," he replied, laughing a little.

"I will be a gentle as possible, though." He continued. Anger flashed through me. Was he really going to mock me on my death bed?

"No. Make it painful to your heart's content." I told him bluntly looking him directly in the eye. My body screamed out at me, shocked that I would ever make such a demand. However, my mind knew that pain was proof of this life, I may not be able to ever move on to the next world, but I would defiantly relish what I did have in this world alone.

I saw Sebastian's eyes widen at my request. I was sure, even through his everlasting life, he had never heard of a request such as this.

"Engrave the pain of being alive into my soul." I ordered, what was sure to be my last request. I watched him closely as my resolve became clear to him as well. After his realization of my wishes, he smiled gently at me before lowering his body in one last familiar jester as he kneeled before me.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied, the only response I would ever expect to hear from him. Satisfied that I could allow myself to die, I leaned my head back on the stone behind me and drew in another stabilizing breath.

I listened as I heard Sebastian remove his glove before it collapsed on the ground at his feet. My stomach did flips as he neared me. Gently, and with cold fingers, he coaxed my face, while his eyes bore deep into my own.

I felt his hand expertly move to my eye patch and softly remove it, exposing the seal that lay ever present in my eye. A mark that marked my soul as his own, that many saw as a sign of impurity and disgrace, had granted me my will and now it was time for him to collect.

I didn't blame him. In fact he was much different from a human. A creature of greed and of darkness who expected his services to be paid, and I had accepted the price of it. I looked into Sebastian's eyes as they changed from their normal coal black to an intense blood red.

I had no regrets, and now was the time for me to be still forever more. Sebastian began invading my personal space, and I let him and bracing myself to indulge in the pain of his pleasure. A smile formed on his lips as I heard that last words ever spoken to me.

"Well then young master…" Sebastian called out to me as the ritual began. His lips crashed down on mine and his hand looped around to the back of my neck holding me to him as the pain slowly and painfully, like fire, webbed its way through my body.

I watched his eyes close, the pain intensifying. I knew a human could not feel their souls, but I became clearly aware of it as I felt it being ripped away from my body. It was a slow tribute, just as I had wanted it and more.

Sebastian opened his eyes again to look directly at me as the pain my body was feeling fleeted, only to be replaced by a pain unknown of to humans. That was right, it was not my body he wanted but my soul. I felt it begin burn, I began to burn. Sebastian's hands feeling like ice so cold in contrast to the burning it hurt.

I relished it, proof that I existed at one point even if I may be no more, only a memory in the minds of others, and the means of life in a demon's belly. If anything was happening as Sebastian consumed me, I would always win. He was not taking my life, it had already been spent from the day I made the contract, I knew however, I would remain with him until he too disappeared, a true Phantom of legends.

It was at that moment that I felt myself begin to fade; I smiled, for the first time in years.

"Check Mate!" I muttered as the numb darkness cast over me for the last time.

Sebastian's POV

I moved closer to him, exhilarating in his delicate smell. For three years it had danced delectably in front of me. The spread in a wondrous display and ready for the taking once the contract expired, and it had.

I brought my lips down on his then and slowly tasted his delicious soul. The sorrow, the hate, and pain accenting the bare nature of the soul in a delicate delicacy. I played with it slowly, closing my eyes as I relished the taste, just as he himself had instructed.

In truth, I desired to dine this way. It was only recently that I discovered to divulge in every taste of the human soul, and even recently how to prepare it to satisfactory. If I had made it easy and nearly painless for Ciel, I would have had to been quick, but as his final wish, I would allow him too feel the price of his life before it would be gone forever.

I opened my eyes once more and locked with his eyes before I truly began to consume his soul. I watched as his eyes widened in pain before they clouded over as his soul departed from his lifeless body.

He was a rich a priceless delicacy, if ever there had one. I would not forget this anytime soon. I could feel the soul convulse in pain as it slowly disappeared. I could taste it as Ceil also, like myself, relished in the moments that he had left. There was no taste of regret, or anger towards me, and I was surprised as even the last remained untainted by it.

I was nearly finished after clearly taking my time by exaggerating every detail, when he spoke his last, his voice ringing through my head, and I felt my eyes go wide in surprise.

"Check Mate!" it said before it was gone. Opening my eyes again to gaze upon the empty vessel that lay still before me, as if in sleep, I smirked. Even in death he was still playing chess. No this would not be a defeat that I could or would easily forget.


End file.
